Now and Forever
by Aranthi-Evenstar
Summary: The quest fails and Arwen is dying. Her feelings on Aragorn and other things. Oneshot, I guess.


**Now and forever**

**By XxAranthixX**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the rings would I be writing a _fan_fiction? I think not... I probably don't even own this plot either. Though I think I might... If not please inform me...**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The day was perfectly normal. The sun shone down through the trees and warmed the great elven city, Rivendell. Many of the outside areas were the best place to be at this point and that's where this elf maid was. Arwen, daughter of Elrond was laying out on a daybed, her beautiful brunette locks lying scattered around her in gentle curls. However this wasn't a happy time for her, no not at all. Of course she had a warning from her father. She had been on her way to the undying lands but she had a vision and a new hope was within her. For a moment she hesitated, not sure if she should turn or not but the thoughts of the one she loved and what could happen were within her. He was her hope; Estel was such a fitting name for the man. Not only was he the hope for his race but also he was the hope for her.

A gentle breeze ran through, causing her to shiver slightly. So much had changed, it was more then she could handle. Everything was going well for her until this ring had appeared and the man she loved, being the hero that he was vowed to protect the hobbit Frodo with his life. Of course most knew the mission was in vain, could a group that small really restore peace to the lands of Middle Earth? Many didn't think so and those that did were thought of fools. Had she been foolish in waiting around for him to come back to her? Perhaps she should have taken the warnings and sailed to the undying lands like she was told. Now though much of Middle Earth was lying in ruins and the Lady Arwen herself was dying. She had stayed out of hope for a future she could have had with Aragorn but to much had changed and there was little hope that her love was even around still.

The quest had always been dangerous; it wasn't a walk in the park they were taking on. Word had reached them that a member of the group had fallen, since they had left Lothlorien forest. So long she had feared it to be her love Aragorn but news later reached her that he was alive and well in Rohan though a war was coming. The group had been broken up and now her life rested in the fate of all this. That was the last she had heard of him but she had hope he was still alive and well. That vision in the forest, was it nothing more then wishful thinking that caused it or was it true? Regardless though she was dying and was beginning to lose hope in the quest. Things couldn't go on forever like this. She should have left to the undying lands when she had the chance. Oh well, it was too late for regrets like that now. She had made her choice, no backing out on that now.

If the ring wasn't destroyed, she would die, there was not much more to it then that. Time was running out for her and the ring. Sauron would take back what was his in time and as horrible as it sounded maybe it was better to have it happen and get it all over with. One could only have hope and faith for so long and hers was beginning to wane. Though no matter what happened she would always love Aragorn. She didn't care if he was mortal; she really would have lived one lifetime with him then spent eternity alone. Perhaps that was what was going to come of all this. Maybe he was truly going to be her only love. Not that she had a problem with that. Her mind went back to the moment they had last spent together and a soft smile made its appearance on her now pale face.

The great Elrond had left Rivendell too, on some sort of business though he didn't tell her what it was. What if this was her end? What if she were to die out here alone? Nobody was around; the great city was almost completely empty. Any of the elves with sense had sailed off to the undying lands or left for Lothlorien. Was this how she was meant to go? Alone in her sorrow? So depressed yet so in love, her hope the only thing keeping her going now but that was as stated before beginning to fade.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered shut, and her breaths became shallow. This was it the end was upon her. Her only regret would be not being able to see him one last time. A peace came over her as her breathing began to slow a bit more. The quest had failed; she could feel it as well as she could feel the life leaving her. This wasn't right, elves were supposed to be immortal, not die like this. Though she was alone she didn't feel it, perhaps her friends would be awaiting her there, it was something to look forward to was it not?

Her ears hadn't picked up on the sound of the hoof beats but someone was there. It was all so sudden that she thought she was dreaming, or dead. But no, there was something stirring within her. Vaguely she could feel her body being moved. It took much of her strength to open her eyes but what she saw made her smile and her heart flutter. There was a pair of blue eyes looking at her, worry and concern in them. "**You came…**" She whispered softly. The quest may have failed but he still came back for her. Closing her eyes again she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. She felt safe and warm now and this is how they would spend the rest of the small amount of time they had; together. Her wish came true, she got to see him one last time and now there would be no regrets. They had tried hard to save the world but the inevitable had happened. At least they were together now and forever.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Heya everyone, I hope you liked the story. I struggled with what I was going to do here but I figured it out eventually. Please, please review. ) If you have something negative to say can you try to be niceish about it? I know that's probably hard but yeah... Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Aranthi**


End file.
